


Score One for Pete

by ShadowYukiAngel



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Slight Myka/HG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYukiAngel/pseuds/ShadowYukiAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sykes has been dealt with, but still the barrier around the Warehouse remains to protect the surrounding area from the bomb within. HG Wells has a plan to save the team, but it involves sacrificing herself along with the Warehouse. Can Pete outsmart the great HG Wells and save them all? Slight HG/Myka. Spoiler alert for end of season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Score One for Pete

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Warehouse 13 and make no money from this.
> 
> Warning: Spoiler alert for the end of season 3. Hints of HG/Myka
> 
> A/N: Did anyone else notice the very obvious solution to not blowing up the Warehouse and HG Wells at the end of season 3? The solution that would work according to how they explained the barrier. So this fic plays with the scenario of that solution being discovered.

#  Score One For Pete

Sykes had been dealt with, but the barrier was still up in full force surrounding the warehouse. Artie, along with Myka, Pete and HG had discovered the bomb almost too late to do much about it. It was a tablet wired up ready to explode; an artefact nuclear device. It failed to be neutralised and the transparent plastic encasing the tablet, wires and timer refused to be opened, leaving the team with little left to try. They were trapped inside the warehouse by the barrier with the device.

It was when Pete picked up a flame-thrower that Helena moved away from the group, unnoticed, and went to the fuse box at the side of the room to have a look at the wiring for the warehouse. The others could continue to attempt to disarm the device, she herself had a spark of an idea to try. 

“Come on, we’ve been in worse situations that this,” Pete pointed out after the failure of the flame-thrower.

“We have, we have, there’s always a solution and we can find it. All we have to do is keep a cool head and we’ll find it in….” At Artie’s pause, the three of them leant forward to look at the remaining seconds. “56 seconds.” Slowly he removed his glasses, lost for once of ideas to save them. There was too little time left.

“You did say that we’d….go out together,” Was all Myka contributed, not able to smile this time at Pete’s response of “I always figured we would.”

“Not me, I was planning on outliving both you lunatics,” there was a scrap laughter at Artie’s comment, but it was dry and humourless due to the threat of death that was lurking over them.

Helena smiled to herself at the comment that was so Artie; how could she deny him the chance of completing his plans? Especially when allowing that also saved Pete and her Myka? She was still smiling softly, though her eyes were damp, as she turned to face them. Black coils of thick wire were around her wrists and arms with a sparking end of the wire in each hand. Doing this meant sacrificing her own life, but maybe it was time for the end. She had lived for a long time, and while there had been pain, she had created many beautiful things. Besides, how could any new life be complete without her Christina? She could not not be scared of doing this, but she was content that it was worth it.

Myka chose that point to look to Helena, but not seeing the woman beside her, looked around the area before she found her in the corner, wires crackling with sparks of electricity clear in her hands. “Helena? What’re you doing?” Myka asked cautiously as she took a slow step towards Helena, eyes more on the sparks than on the woman

Helena’s gaze rose from the sparks to smile to Myka from behind the crackling lights, eyes damp from the knowledge of her coming demise, “Saving your lives,” was all the information she would give as slowly the ends of the wires started to get closer to one another.

“Hang on a moment, what is that?” Pete enquired, coming forwards to beside Myka, eyes also on the dangerous looking sparks.

“Is that what I think it is?” Artie breathed as he too stepped forwards, if they came any closer they would be out of the shield zone, which was a worry. “That looks like….the Warehouse barrier powered by the armanti shackle, well, the energy that forms the barrier that is,” his gaze snapped sharply onto Helena.

All Helena could do was give them a sad smile, though her hands had paused at Pete’s exclamation, “Quite right. There is an anomaly in the system which will allow me to reroute a portion the outer barrier to that spot on the floor,” she pointed with one of the wire ends to where the three of them stood by the table. “So if you don’t mind, please don’t step any closer, you will leave the safe zone of the shield. It is the only way I can think of saving you.”

Artie had been watching the sparks, evaluating in his head what HG was saying, but at the last comment, looked to her once again, “It will protect us from the blast”.

“Once I connect these wires to initiate the barrier, you should be safe”.

“But you’re…you’re over there….” Myka said, sounding almost lost as she took another step towards the woman she loved.

Helena gave another sad smile as she explained, “It has to be initiated from outside the barrier.” As she spoke she once again started to bring the ends of the wire together.

Seeing this, Artie’s protests were immediate in starting; “No, listen, there’s a way we can do this, it doesn’t have to be this way, there’s another way, just give us a chance to do this, there’s a solution.” Beside him Myka was shocked into silence and stillness, her mind gone blank as she just stared at Helena.

Pete was also still, staring at HG as he contemplated, for once, what was going on. Suddenly he stepped away from the other two. Helena’s hands once again stopped, this time because of the risk of trapping Pete outside the protective barrier. “We just avoided destroying you, you’re gonna throw that away? I just started to like you…so don’t stop now. This is the warehouse, there’s gotta be a thousand solutions, and it just so happens that I have one”. If Pete’s movement hadn’t caught everyone’s attention, his words certainly have.

“You have?” Myka’s voice still sounded a little lost, but now had a hint of hope in it.

“I am sorry, but I fail to see any other way. If you would step back, I can active the barrier,” Helena was very aware of running out of time, the tablet bomb now showing that they only had twenty seconds remaining.

“Hang on, hang on, if Pete has a way, maybe we should listen, but quickly please,” Arite spoke up, his voice rising in panic of the oncoming death.

“Well, you said that that will create the barrier inside, right?” Pete gestured to the crackling wires in HG’s hands as Myka and Artie stepped up to his side, listening closely. “And Artie, you said the barrier around the warehouse is to keep the bomb contained within the barrier. So the answer is simple?”

“I am afraid I still do not get it,” Helena said, her lack of smile and the welling of tears showing how the panic was starting now to set in.

“Guys?! Twelve seconds,” Myka stated from a glance at the bomb. “Now would be a good time to tell us, Pete.” Her own voice was becoming more shrill and high-pitched.

Pete quickly moved to the encased tablet bomb, picking it up and moving before placing it on the space on the floor that had previously been occupied by the three warehouse agents. He quickly moved back to the other three. “Activate the barrier”.

There was only a slight hesitation from Helena before the two ends of the wire met. There was a loud bang and a crackle of electricity. Sparks started flying form the wires and a blue barrier of energy formed as a dome around and over the space where the bomb was. The wires came apart from each other, energy still sparking, but the barrier held.

Two seconds later the four of them turned away and shielded themselves instinctively as there was the sound of a loud explosion, flames filling the dome as the bomb exploded. The flames, however, were unable to get past the energy barrier. It only took a few moments for the explosion to end and for the flames to die. As the glare from the flames ended, the four of them cautiously lowered their arms and looked towards where the bomb had been.

Myka was the first to speak, even as she kept staring at the now empty but charred concrete floor. “The barrier….it contained the explosion from the bomb…”

“Oh hell yeah! Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Pete cheered as he pulled first Helena and then a stunned Myka in a hug before continuing his cheering.

Stunned laughter started coming from the other three and the hugs of victory continued until Myka ended up in Helena’s arms, held closely from the fear of the genius losing her secret agent.

Artie for his part was looking at Pete appraisingly now that the shock was starting to wear off. “Well it’s not every day I get to say this, but Pete, good job. You’ve just saved the entire warehouse and our lives.”

“You’re right I did!” Pete grinned, buzzing slightly from the rush of adrenaline caused by surviving the explosion. “None of you can say that I’m not any use now!”

“I guess you do have some uses after all,” Myka smiled to him as she pulled from Helena’s embrace, though their hands were clasped tightly, and started past him towards the exit.

“Hey!” Pete exclaimed, his grin now a frown, but the grin returned when he saw the teasing smiles thrown to him by both Myka and HG which took all the heat out of the words.

Artie sighed and shook his head as the bantering started to die down as Pete followed the couple out into the main area of the warehouse. That was close. Way too close for his liking. He glanced up at the ceiling as he heard the barrier go down as the warehouse and the armanti shackle realised that there was no longer a threat. The small barrier dome that had protected them was also now down. He shook his head as he turned to follow the others. They wouldn’t hear the end of it from Pete of how he was the one to save them and the warehouse.

Then again, it was a small price to pay for their lives and to save the wonders of ‘America’s Attic’.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed my first Warehouse 13 fanfic :). Please let me know what you think; I love feedback on my writing – Yuki.


End file.
